Aussie Scare
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Jack sets up a prank and nearly gives a certain Pooka a heart attack with help from an online game and an unlikely partner.


_**I know, I know, why aren't I working on my Everyone Needs a Guardian story? I'm writing the next chapter, I promise, but these funny one-shots keep popping up in my head and won't go away until I write them! Hope you enjoy this one as much as my other one-shot!**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"I'm not doing it."

"Come on, it'll be hilarious!"

"I hate you, and I don't care."

"The feeling's mutual, but this is something we can both enjoy."

Pitch glared at Jack, who returned it with a hopeful smile.

"I'm not agreeing to it, but what do you want exactly?"

"See, there's this computer game I played the other day, and it was really cool but kinda scary. Then I thought- why not use it to my advantage and scare the heck outta somebody. Thing is, this prank requires the Boogeyman's touch, so…"

"So let me get this straight; now you WANT me to scare people?" Pitch asked.

"Just one person, and it's gonna be really fun!"

"I don't do fun, that's _your_ job."

"But _your_ job is striking fear in people right? Well, this is one way you can do it without me or anyone stopping you."

Pitch studied him with a blank expression for a moment, before sighing.

"Who are we scaring again?"

"YES! This is gonna be great! Okay, I'm gonna need an hour to set it up, but be at North's workshop in about an hour and a half!"

Jack flew off before Pitch could refuse.

::::::::::::::::::::

"I don't have time for this Frostbite!" Bunny growled as Jack led him through North's shop. Well, less like led and more like dragged.

"C'mon Bunny, I got something really cool to show ya!" Jack said, before entering a room.

Bunny followed with an irritated sigh, and Jack motioned for him to close the door as he landed beside a table. Resting on it was a thin white laptop.

"Why?"

"Cuz I don't want North knowing I'm using one of his laptops." Jack replied, turning on said device and activating the Internet.

Bunny shut the door, and came up beside Jack with a bored expression.

"Whatta ya want mate? I've got business to work on-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, painting grass and growing eggs."

"You mean-"

"I know what I meant; anyway, you've gotta see this cool game I found!"

"Jack, I am not playing some stupid-"

"You're just afraid to lose."

"No, I just don't like wasting my time!"

"Guess you're not a kangaroo after all, you're just a big chicken."

"I AM NOT A-!"

"Bock bock!"

"ALRIGHT FINE WHAT IS IT?!"

Jack grinned, and pulled out a chair for him. Bunny grumbled as he sat down, and Jack slid the computer in front of him.

"It's called _Slender: The Eight Pages_." Jack stated.

"What's the point of this?"

"Okay, you have to find 8 pages with threats on them, and if you get all eight, you win."

"Sounds easy enough."

"But there's a catch; there's this guy after you, and if he catches you, you lose. All you can do is use a flash light and run around, just don't let him catch ya."

"Alright, sounds easy; like I said, a waste of my time."

"Just do it; let me turn out the lights first, though-"

"Why?"

"It makes the game more fun, trust me."

Bunny gave him a hard look, and he shrugged.

"It's just a game, now go."

Jack switched off the lights, and the only thing illuminating the room was the computer, and a flashlight Jack had stored in his hoodie pocket. Jack crouched beside the laptop, while Bunny figured out the controls for the game. After a couple minutes, Bunny was moving around looking for the pages. He'd found three so far.

"This is boring…" Bunny muttered.

"Hey, you got further than me at least; I couldn't find even 2." Jack said, glancing off to the side.

He spotted two yellow eyes, and barely kept a smirk from forming.

"So, did ya see that guy yet?" he asked.

"No."

"Has the music changed at all?"

"There's music?"

"Oh right, forgot, I put it on silent earlier. Here let me…"

Jack pressed a few keys, and there was suddenly suspenseful music playing.

"Oh, that's not good. That means he's close by." Jack said with a small smirk.

"Who is he again?"

"Just some guy who wants to kill you."

"Oh, is that all?"

The computer character moved around some more, and the music intensified. Fog was beginning to form thick clouds on screen, and there was static as well.

"Hey, I think I see something, right there." Jack said, pointing at a spot on the screen. Bunny leaned in closer, trying to figure out what he was talking about, when the flashlight on the game started flickering.

"Ey, what gives?"

"Have you had it on the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Well there's your problem; if you keep it on, it drains the battery."

"And you didn't tell me that because…?"

"…Oops?"

Bunny rolled his eyes, and continued searching the screen for whatever Jack was pointing out. All of a sudden, a strange figure appeared directly in front of the player, and screen fuzzed out as the man's…faceless head flashed in and out. Bunny jumped back, knocking the chair over, and tripping over it.

"CRIKEY!"

Jack burst out laughing, and descended from sitting on his staff to land in front of Bunny, flicking on the flashlight.

"Fun game, huh?"

"Real funny, Frostbite; like I said, it was pointless and a waste of my time." Bunny replied as he stood.

Jack smirked, and gave a thumbs up to no one in particular, making sure Bunny didn't see him.

"Aw come on, you didn't have fun?"

"No."

Jack gave a pout, before his eyes suddenly widened.

"Um…B-Bunny?"

"What?"

"B-behind you…"

"Oh, haha, very funny. I'm not fallin' for it, Frostbite."

"I'm not kidding!"

"C'mon mate, this is your weakest prank yet-"

A cold hand was suddenly planted on his shoulder, and a voice whispered, "Boo."

A split second later, the room was filled with various noises; a high pitched shriek, crashing, and a loud thud that was followed by moaning. Jack hurried over to the light switch, and turned it on.

The table was on its side, but fortunately the laptop was resting safely beside it. Bunny was passed out on the floor beside a wall, with a smirking Pitch standing over him. Jack slowly grinned, before bursting into laughter. He leaned against the wall to avoid falling over, arms wrapped around his stomach as he laughed.

"Oh…oh God that was great…" he guffawed.

"It _was_ very entertaining." Pitch remarked.

"And I got that all ON CAMERA!"

A minute or two later, Jack finally gathered himself, and staggered to his feet with a grin still prominent on his face.

"Don't expect this to change anything the next time we meet." Pitch stated with a warning glare.

"Oh I know, I know…but if I ever wanna do something like this again?"

Pitch glowered at him, before sighing. "Fine…"

"Great…so you should probably leave before he wakes up or North comes to figure out what the noise is."

Pitch didn't waste much time in doing that, but did cast one more amused smirk at Bunny before vanishing. Jack walked over and crouched beside Bunny, and carefully poked his arm.

"Bunny?" he called.

The Pooka didn't answer, other than a soft moan. Jack glanced around, before grabbing the laptop, and hurriedly leaving the room.

He'd definitely be avoiding the rabbit for a little while.

::::::::::::::::::::

A few days later, Jack was relaxing in a lounge chair in North's palace. Sandy was snoozing a couple feet away, an empty mug hanging from his hand. Jack watched him for a few seconds, before suddenly grinning.

"Hey Sandy!" he called.

The little golden man jumped awake, sleepy eyes traveling to Jack.

"I found a really cool game the other day, wanna try it?"

A curious look crossed his face, before Sandy nodded happily. Jack floated out of the room with Sandy in tow, a devious smirk forming…

::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Wonder how that's gonna go…**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, cuz this was so much fun to write! Does Pitch remind anyone else of Slender Man? I hope I got the details right, I read about it on Wikipedia, cuz I'm too much of a wimp to actually play the game or watch it being played by someone else….**_


End file.
